Recuperative heat exchangers such as those being used in conjunction with gas turbines operate most effectively and have a minimum amount of thermal distortion when they are maintained at an even temperature. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a recuperative type heat exchanger that includes supplemental heating means to maintain the temperature thereof at a continuously high temperature irrespective of operating conditions that prevail in the gas turbine.